According to some technical analysts, there will be over 50 billion connected “things” by the year 2020. This will completely transform current infrastructures and will drive new innovations in industry, products, and services. One of the biggest challenges in rapid adoption of networked devices by enterprise and corporations is the complexity and knowledge required from various fields in order to bring Internet-of-Things (IoT) solutions to market. IoT is term that represents devices and systems that communicate over a network, such as the internet. The devices and systems may include sensors that create a large amount of data.